


西杜/双少《A violent sex》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *接梗-暴力性爱/手铐/打架（？*比较短小，慎食*你没看错，是西杜





	西杜/双少《A violent sex》

\- 如果说Kevin Durant是可以挥舞巨镰的死神，那么Russell Westbrook便是当初绑架他的西西弗斯。

 

“你知道吗？诸神为了惩罚西西弗斯，便要他把一块巨石推上山顶，由于巨石太过沉重，每每它未上山顶就又滚下山去。他不断重复着前功尽弃，无效而无望，而西西弗斯的生命就在这样无效又无望的惩罚当中慢慢消耗殆尽……”

“为什么给我讲这个呢？”KD斜靠在门口，Russ则靠在床头，手里把玩着一副金边眼镜。  
他深吸了口气，眼睛似看非看地转向门边，“他们都叫你死神，而你认为我是西西弗斯。”  
“是这样。”KD抱着胳膊。  
“我禁锢你的时候，这世界上无人死亡，然而获得救赎之后的你可以继续挥舞镰刀，我却只是日复一日地追逐着一个到达不了的目标。”Russ勾着嘴角，却没有在笑。  
KD条件反射地直立起身体，“Ru……”  
“Shut up.”对方轻轻开口，“我可以打你吗？”  
“可以，”KD点点头，“但你知道，我不会乖乖让你打。”

 

拳头落在左脸的时候KD并不生气，因为他刚刚打到了Russ的鼻翼，对方现在只是回以报复，本来是你来我往的拳打脚踢最后演变成了他们揪着彼此的领子一起狠狠地滚在地上。  
本处在下位的Russ依靠着身体特点别住了KD那过于细长的腿，翻身一顶将他掼在一旁，极快地坐直身体想要控制KD的动作，但那双更长的手臂抓住了他的手腕向外拉开。  
而Russ的手臂力量并不逊色，他大力甩开KD的手，双膝跪在他小腿上，拳头带着风向他的脸挥去，最终停在离面部几厘米的地方，KD的手还半张着停滞在半空。

“我赢了，”Russ得意地挑挑眉，握住KD的腕子将他从地上拉起来向柔软的床垫甩去，在对方被摔的头晕脑胀时掏出床头柜里的手铐把他右手铐在床头，“败者献祭。”  
“你现在真的要变成西西弗斯了。”KD自嘲地笑了笑，轻轻挣了挣手铐看Russ一件一件脱掉两人身上的衣物。  
“不不不，你还是没懂。”Russ摇了摇手指，“我并不喜欢那个人，更厌恨无意义地消耗自己的生命。”他光裸着身子，用手掌包住KD半张脸，使力抬起来令他直视自己，“你认为你是死神，但你无法处决我。”  
KD的眼睛直勾勾看着Russ，里面写着的渴望、倔强和抗拒清清楚楚。  
“因为我爱你，Russ。”  
“是的，你爱我。”Russ倾身吻上，一只手遮住KD的眼睛，挡住他一切情绪，“可你从不会屈服于我。”他从接吻的空隙说。  
KD不自然地动了动手腕，被Russ咬了舌尖以示警告，“你不需要我屈服于你，我也不会这么做。”他的舌头舔了舔牙床缓和疼痛，偏了偏头躲避接下来的亲吻，“我说，你打算坐上来自己动？”  
“你他妈哪儿来的优越感？”Russ翻过KD的身子趴着压在床上，床头就有一管开过封的润滑剂，他急躁地将盖子拧下来扔在地上，挤了一指抹在面前的穴口。  
“You motherfu……”KD的左手垫在眼睛下面，被铐住的右手抓住床头栏杆， 不安地摆动着身体。  
Russ眯着眼睛狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，将那管润滑的前端直接摁进穴口，挤着尾部送进那些液体把对方的身体填得满满的才把空了的包装抽出来。  
“Oh my god…你疯了！”KD抗议着，费力地想翻过身来，又有透明冰凉的稠液从他后面流出。  
“我疯了？！”Russ气极反笑，“愿赌服输Kevin Durant！”他直接而粗暴地将中指送入KD的穴里。  
在一声隐忍的闷哼后他们陷入了沉默，手铐与栏杆撞击的声音让Russ感到分外悦耳，他抓住KD的左臂强硬地拽出来从手背十指相扣，右手继续敷衍着开拓，似进不进，两个指节快速而大力地随意拨弄着，总之是不让人舒服。  
“Russ……”KD难耐地弯起小腿用脚尖挑了挑对方的手臂，却被一把按了下来，握住之后用力分开，又抬高了他的腰臀让他不得不靠单手撑住床面。

一年多的明撕暗秀和近来的重归于好简直就是一场drama的闹剧，Russ本不屑于和KD在镜头前上演这些真真假假的故事，但一腔热血上来纵使会被天下人指责他也会一意孤行地宣告全世界——他，Russell Westbrook，没了Kevin Durant一样很好。

扳开双腿直直刺穿对方的时候Russ的的确确是在泄愤，气他们之间回得去的回不去的一切，也气KD曾埋在自己里时的耀武扬威。不可否认，报复的畅快本身比这场性爱来得猛烈而真实。  
而对于KD来说却完全不是这样，他从来不知道Russ的长度足以一下子送到这么深的地方。因此他仰起头，右手别扭地握住了栏杆，左手颤着支撑因疼痛和灭顶快感而发抖的身体。  
几个气音落在Russ耳蜗里，他掰开KD的臀，将火热的硬挺拔出来一大半再狠狠插入，如此反复。他挪动着手掌，用指尖和指甲给对方的腰侧腹部与腿根留下这样那样的痕迹，大部分因为肤色的原因不那么明显，但清晰可见的那些足以印证他有多么粗暴。

KD依旧咬着牙不肯出声，伏低了身子却被刺激得弓起背脊，Russ依旧在身后不由分说地撞着他，掐着他的腰，牙齿啮着他后背上的紧薄皮肉，听着KD终于忍不住大声喘着粗气，从喉咙里发出类似低吼的声音，最后撤出来射在他腿上。Russ不知道KD什么时候射的，他不太在意，看了看脏乱的床单便直起身仰望着天花板长舒了一口气。

“如你所说，我很爱你。”Russ看KD徒劳地挣了挣手铐，捞来钥匙替他开了锁又将那双手腕拉来反铐住推倒在床上。  
“如果你愿意让我舒服点的话更好。”KD艰难地侧过身咳了两声，“你的手铐有点硌人。”  
“但你也好好的没有受伤不是么？”消了气的Russ笑了出来，趴在KD旁边冲他眨了眨眼，“我还不知道什么时候该放开你呢。”  
“其实，”KD抿抿唇，清了清嗓子，“你要是不想善解人意，就让我一直留在这也挺好。”他别过目光不去看Russ，“省得我老是想你。”  
“我没有善解人意。”Russ搂住KD的身体，“我只是单纯的爱你而已。”  
他打开了手铐，没有撒开自己搂着对方的手，“如果你不介意的话我想睡一会儿，好吗？”  
KD揉了揉手腕，将手放在Russ后脑拥进自己怀里，下巴垫在头顶。  
他什么都没说，也没有停下这个拥抱。

 

我他妈才不是什么狗屁的西西弗斯。  
我的爱，役使我只想做你面对我永远挥不下镰刀的那个人。  
但我的恨，足以让我禁锢你百年。

 

 

——End——


End file.
